gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hundred and One Nights
I wandered Pleajeune hoping it would lift my spirits. I didn't even have a friend, let alone any chance at a boyfriend, but at least seeing the smiles coming back to people's faces made everything I'd been doing seem worthwhile. A Hundred and One Nights is the eighth episode of Gravity Rush. Story Kat meets up with Gade, who noticed that she is looking upset, but Kat assures him that she is fine. Because of that, Gade assumes that she is ready to restore the next part of the city as there are two other missing areas of Pleajeune and Raven couldn't be relied on to do that. After their conversation, Kat is struck by an elderly man who is sad about the Gravity Storm separating him from his family. Gade then asks her if she is scared of Raven, to which Kat asks him who is she and why does she hate her so much when she's only trying to help. Gade responds by telling her that Raven is also helping the city, but in her own way. He also reminded Kat that people's perception of her varies as to Raven, she seems to be an obstacle, but to the people of Hekseville, she is a hero. Kat tells him that she has trouble understanding him and asks wasn't he the creator of the world (so he should have the answer to everything). Gade replies by telling her that he is not as sharp as he was back then. Based on this, Kat accepts the fact that it is up to her to make things right. Afterwards, Gade sends her into The Inferno, a lava-filled rift plane. When Kat arrives, Gade instructs her to slide through instead of leaping. Kat doesn't know what he meant by "slide" and asks him to clarify, but Gade says she'll figure it out soon. Soon enough, Kat figures out how to use her Gravity Slide to get through the rift plane. Upon the journey, however, there are Nevi that she must defeat in order to progress. Kat eventually finds a second Power Tree where she learns the Gravity Typhoon that, when activated, sends spiky rocks at her enemies and deals a tremendous amount of damage. Once she reaches the area where the missing part of Pleajeune is located, she encounters a huge flying Nevi, but Raven defeats it. Then, Raven confronts Kat, telling her that she won't let her get away with whatever she is up to. Kat attempts to explain herself by saying that she's only trying to bring the city back together and to help the people of Hekseville. Unfortunately, Raven doesn't understand her true motives and frames Kat as one of Bolsey's pawns sent to do his dirty work for him. Kat gets angry and tells her that she doesn't know anyone named Bolsey and that her she is only trying to help the people without any ulterior motives. Raven said that she will have to kill her either way, but Kat vows that she isn't going down without a fight. After Kat and Raven fought and performed their finishers against one another, Kat gets slammed onto the ground and Raven disappears. Afterwards, the missing part of Pleajeune is restored and the people are cheerful as they reunite with their loved ones. As Kat stands there watching this event, she realised that she has to fight for what she cared about, but this also applies to Raven as well since she seemed to have a motive. Gameplay This episode is divided into 2 segments: going through The Inferno and fighting Raven. Going Through The Inferno For this segment, you will be tasked with following the path through The Inferno. While it is possible to fly through this rift plane, it is much easier to use the Gravity Slide (pressing L2 and R2) as it is faster and easier to avoid the lava, which drains your health. There are also a lot of precious gems and energy you can collect as you're sliding. You will eventually be tasked with fighting Nevi. Once you defeat all the Nevi in one section, a guiding plant will lead you to the next section, where you will fly over there and fight more Nevi. These sections are easy as you can use your Gravity Kick and/or other available moves at your disposal. Between the 3rd and 4th Nevi fight sections, you will find a Power Tree, where you will learn the Gravity Typhoon special move (holding left stick forward and pressing triangle). Using this move in the 4th (and the last) Nevi fight section is extremely helpful as there are a lot of flying Nevi scattered around the area and the Gravity Typhoon obliterates them easily. Fighting Raven You will encounter Raven who is hellbent on killing you! After the cutscene and dialogue with her, you will be tasked with fighting Raven (or defending yourself, however you want to see it). This battle is fairly difficult as it is hard to land Gravity Kicks on her because she moves a lot in the air. However, whenever possible, use the Gravity Typhoon as the spiky rocks will follow her even if she moves. In addition to fighting her, you'll have to dodge her projectiles. It is also important to remember that there are healing gems near the edges of the platforms as you'll probably need them! Once Raven's HP gauge is completely depleted, you will be tasked with performing the finisher move (aiming the target at the mark and pressing triangle). Once you do that, there will be a cutscene and the episode ends. Videos Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush